The Party That Started It All
by narutofan97
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke never got along, but what happens when they have one too many drinks at Kiba's party will everything change or will they continue on hating each other. NaruSasu don't like don't read. Rated M for yaoi in later chapters.


**The Party that started it all**

**Summary: N and Sasuke never got along, but what happens when they have one too many drinks at Kiba's party will everything change or will they continue on hating each other. NaruSasu don't like don't read. Rated M for yaoi in later chapters.**

**This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me and review so I can make it better. **

**This takes place when they are all still genin so they are all 13ish **

**I like to try to make a combination of our world and the ninja world. I want the setting to be konoha mainly but I want them to have some tech like us.**

**Remember on 'quotation mark means thoughts.'**

Chapter one

It was beginning to be fall with everyone finished with their missions. The group had the next week off of any missions due to the success rate they achieved recently so they decide to have a party to celebrate this. They all decided to go to Kiba's house tonight for some fun. Everyone was either at Kiba's already or on their way except for one blonde haired ninja.

'Shit I'm going to be late' Naruto cursed as he ran around his apartment franticly trying to find something decent to wear for Kba's party. Naruto ran to his closet and opened it searching desperately for something. He grabbed an orange t-shirt off a hanger and went to his dresser when his phone ringed. 'Huh' Naruto thought as he picked his phone up and saw Sakura calling him.

"Hello" Naruto answered trying to sound calm

"Naruto where are you we were suppose to meet 15 minutes ago to go walk to Kiba's."

"Sorry I kind of overslept a little and just got out of the shower." He replied shyly

"Well hurry up I don't want to wait all day."

"Ok, sakura I'll be at your house in five."

"Hurry up already"

"Bye."

"Bye."

'Why can't she give me a break' Naruto thought at he threw his shirt on and grabbed a pair of blue almost black jeans. He hurriedly put his pants on and ran for his door. 'Shit I need keys' he thought as he ran back to his room and grabbed his keys off his nightstand. Naruto ran out his door and fumbled with his keys trying to lock the door. Naruto started jumping across rooftops going to Sakura's as he thought about everyone going. 'I know it going to be me, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sai, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke. Uh, I hate Sasuke he's just so annoying all the time and acts so cool when he's not. I mean I don't see what all the girls see in him. I guess he's sort of attractive and all and maybe a little smart but he's such an ass all the time. What the hell am I thinking he is a total ass; I don't need to convince myself to believe otherwise. God someone must have spiked my drink or something' Naruto thought to himself as he reached Sakura's house.

Sakura was waiting outside wearing her usual pink outfit when Naruto finally landed in front of her house.

"Finally you showed up" Sakura spoke as she looked very irritated with the blond.

"Sorry sorry" Naruto replied as he nervously scratched his head trying to sound sincere. Naruto glanced at his phone to see he what time it was. "Hey and I got here in three minutes, not five, that's two minutes faster then I said."

"Wow I'm surprised you can actually do math" Sakura cleverly retorted to Naruto.

"Come on give me a break I was worn out from yesterday's mission."

"Let's just go already."

The two walked for 15 minutes talking about nothing in particular before reaching the Inuzuka house. They both walked up to the house and rang the door bell. Half a minute later kiba opened up the door with a wicked grin on his face as he was talking to Shikamaru in the other room. Kiba was wearing his usual fish net shirt with black jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Hey what's going on guys" Kiba asked as he moved aside to let the two in.

"Not much just talking" Naruto replied.

"Hey where's Sasuke"

"He didn't want to walk with us and said he was doing an errand for Itachi" Sakura stated.

"Huh well we know that's a lie. Sasuke always has to do something for Itachi when we all hang out" Kiba commented.

"Ya probably"

"Well don't just stand their come on in."

Kiba's house was large if you wanted to be modest, it was gigantic. The house itself looked like one of the houses in a real-estate brochure. They walked to a separate room kind of isolated from the rest of the house. The man cave as Kiba liked to call it was equipped with a pool table, mini fridge, snack bar, arcade, and countless gaming consoles. As Naruto and Sakura walked into the Inuzuka household kiba suggested that Naruto should call Sasuke. After minutes of debating naruto finally gave in as Kiba and Sakura settled into the house. Naruto picked up his phone and started to scroll though his contacts when he reached Sasuke. Naruto sighed to himself as he pressed the call button and put the phone of to his ear. He walked out of the room to get some quit as the phone started to ring.

"What do you want dobe" Sasuke answered his phone with his usual tone of voice.

"Everyone told me to call you to get over here, and don't call me a dobe, bastard."

"Tell them I'm doing something. You're clever enough to come up with something right."

"Oh no, don't use flattery to try to get out of this, you know how Sakura and Ino would kill me if you don't come."

"Naruto I don't ask much of you, please don't make me go."

"To bad get over here mow."

"Fine usuratonkachi ill be there."

"Hey you act like I want you to be here too."

"Just hang up already."

"Ass"

Naruto was walking back into the room when Kiba said "how was your chat with your boyfriend."

"Please Kiba don't make me barf today, I already had it hard enough having to get out of bed and I didn't even get to make any ramen." Naruto salivated at the thought of going to Ichiraku's and having a little slice of heaven in a bowl.

"Maybe if you actually ate something else and some what more nutritious that ramen you wouldn't be throwing up."

"Shut up Kiba you know what I meant and stop using such big words." Naruto replied as they walked back into the other room.

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, and sakura were chilling on the couch talking about nothing important losing interest in the TV in the background. Sai, lee, Gaara, and Neji were playing pool in one corner of the room.

"Well want do you want to do man." Kiba asked

"Don't care really; whatever you want to do is fine."

"I'll kick your ass at some air hokey in the arcade." he challenged

"Your on." Naruto replied accepting the challenge.

Naruto and Kiba were playing for 10 minutes, tied two games each when they heard the door bell ring. Kiba stated he be back and went to answer the door. A couple second later Kiba walked in with the raven haired ninja non other than Sasuke. Ino and Sakura both glared daggers at each other at the sight of Sasuke. Kiba went back over to Naruto and they continued the game. The game was tied at two games each and they both had six out of seven points in the last game. Sasuke just stood and watched as Kiba hit the puck.

"Don't mess up usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked

"Shut the hell up Sasuke"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just sh-" Naruto started as Kiba scored the last point and won. Kiba started bragging in Naruto's face.

"Sorry dobe" Sasuke sarcastically said as he started to walk away. Naruto got pissed and decided to tackle Sasuke on to the floor. Naruto tried to put Sasuke in a head lock but was to slow to do so and Sasuke started to fight back. They wrestled around for a couple minutes everyone just watching being entertained by the sudden action. Ino and Sakura were cheering Sasuke on while Kiba and Hinata were cheering on Naruto. After a couple more minutes Sakura decided to break it up by hitting Naruto in the head.

"That hurt Sakura why did you have to hit me." Naruto said as he was still straddling Sasuke.

"Because you're such an idiot." Sasuke let out taking deep breaths.

"Hey that's was pretty hot you two, you know Kiba has a guest room." Shikamaru laughed as he looked over the couch. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned a very bright shade of red.

"Get off me Naruto" Sasuke yelled as he tried to stand up. Sasuke's heart was felling kind of weird and shrugged it off as just the sudden use of his muscles.

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled not while getting up not making eye contact with Sasuke. 'Why am I doing, god I'm just acting all weird apologizing to him and thinking things today. I just need a good nights sleep tonight.

It was getting to be dark now and Kiba decided it would be a good enough time as any to make an announcement. "Ok everyone listen up. I managed to get some of a uhh special drink if you know what I mean. Everyone looked around at each other some grinning like shikamaru, Ino, and Neji while others looked nervous like Sakura and Hinata. "My mom is on a mission and Hana is at a friend's house so we have the house to ourselves so there is nothing to worry about. Were going to play some games with this stuff, just letting you know. Everyone went back to what they were doing; naruto and Sasuke just decided to go sit on the couch and join in on the conversation while Kiba went to go play some pool. Half an hour later Kiba went off and disappeared for a little. Five minutes later Kiba returned with two six packs in his hands.

Naruto suspiciously eying Kiba he asked "what are those for."

"Maybe you should pay attention some more."

"Ooh are we going to play I have never" asked Sakura.

Everyone groaned at this comment except for Ino who looked like she had a plan with Sakura.

"Come on everyone" Ino said deciding to play along for now.

"No" said Sasuke.

"Too bad" we are playing stated Sakura.

"Fine" Naruto and Lee said in unison. After minutes of arguing everyone finally gave in and sat around the couches.

"So everyone know the rules." asked Kiba

"I don't know them." said Sai

"Ok well someone says something they have never done before and if you have done that you take a swig of the beer and if you haven't then you don't take a sip. We just go around in a circle until we decide to stop or run out of beers.

"What's the point of this why don't we play truth or dare or something not so gay?" asked sai

"And um do we have to use beers." Asked Hinata

"Yes if you don't want to you can sit out but it's your choice. And besides the beers make it fun because you start to reveal secrets when you get drunk. Kiba replied

"I think I'll just sit out this time."

"Ok shall we begin?" asked Kiba

**End chapter 1 **

**How did you guys like it. This is my first fan fiction so please critique me to make it better. I'm open to any suggestions for the story since I'm not planning to far ahead.**

**I'll try to update once too twice a week, but it depends on how much my teachers hate me that week. Thanks for reading and please revive. **

**Bye for now **

'


End file.
